Catch My Breath
by Misawa45
Summary: Normals are average person and Holders are people with special abilities and the two don't get along in this world but Sawamura Eijun believes that they can get along. He want everybody to be happy in this world but because of his crazy thinking the holders need to let the brunet know that can never happen and never will. Miyuki thinks it's stupid how the brunet interacts with norm
1. Chapter 1

Catch My Breath Misawa45

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Normals are average person and Holders are people with special abilities and the two don't get along in this world but Sawamura Eijun believes that they can get along. He want everybody to be happy in this world but because of his crazy thinking the holders need to let the brunet know that can never happen and never will. Miyuki thinks it's stupid how the brunet interacts with normal and act like nothing is wrong. Miyuki shows a brunet a side that even his friends fear. A side that appeared because of his hatred for the normal. Can Normals and Holders get along?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Year 2015 there are two kinds of people. One of them are called Miracle Holders or just Holders. They are people with powers that normal people don't have. The normal are people that are average every day person. Those normal people don't like the holders and their strange abilities and think it would be better if they weren't around but the two kind of people live together in this world.

There are some that have married the other kinds have and have children but those kinds are rare to have around and most of them don't even appear in big cities and stay hidden. Those fear that if they were seen the people would blame one another for such an act.

Sawamura Eijun hopped off the bus to Tokyo and stared out at the noise of the city. He watched as people walked passed him and cars and buses drove by. It was his first time being in the city, to Tokyo. He was alone and didn't know anybody but before his parents disappeared without a word to him they had prepared everything for him so he was set for life in Tokyo.

"So this is Tokyo." He mumbled. He had some headphones in his ears, he could hear many people from afar with his special power. At such a young age his parents were surprised how fast that Sawamura could control his gifted abilities.

Sawamura took his notebook. Inside were everything written by his father. He looked at the directions to his new phone. His parents had once told him about living in Tokyo but Sawamura couldn't recall such an event, plus he was pretty young at the time. Sawamura put his notebook back inside his pocket and hailed a taxi nearby. Sawamura told the taxi driver the direction.

"New around here." The taxi driver started talking.

"Yea." It was no surprised that the taxi driver knew with him carrying a luggage around and he also had a backpack on his back.

"Why come to Tokyo?" He asked.

"It wasn't really my choice."

"This place is crazy. If I were you I would have gone elsewhere that is less crazy. Something wrong is always bound to happen around here."

Sawamura knew about it well. He watched the television and saw the news about the normal and holders fighting.

"I don't know why you came here but good luck." The taxi driver said.

"Thanks for the warning and I'll be fine." Sawamura said once he got out of the car and outside in front of his house.

The place that he was living in was a huge house. He didn't think that his parents owned such an old house since they were always cheap of about things. That reminded the teenager that he needed to get a job, the money his parents would only last him a year.

Sawamura walked into the front gate and unlocked the front door with the key he had. Once he opened he got inside the place. As big as it was inside it was way bigger inside.

"Why were they living here?" Lucky for Sawamura his high school was nearby. It was a famous school, he didn't need a uniform since he's one of the holders. Normal wears uniform while the holders don't to tell them apart.

He didn't have a problem before since where he lived everybody were holders. This time would be the first time that he would be seeing a lot of the normal together with the holders.

* * *

The following day was Sawamura's first day of school. The high school he was attending was called Seidou High School one of the most famous school in Tokyo. When he walked in the school he could see the glares from some. It was no surprise since normal don't like holders like him but that didn't bother him much.

The chairman of the school who was a normal didn't even give him one look, no surprise there. The chairman explained the rules told him where his class was instead of showing him the way.

"I guess holders aren't really welcome here."

As he was walking he bump into a girl. She had dropped some of her books so Sawamura helped the girl pick it all up. Judging from her uniform she was a normal, but she didn't give him that glare that the others gave him.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled. The girl was polite and seem like those shy girl type. "You must be new here."

"I'm Sawamura Eijun a transfer student." Sawamura smiled

"I'm Yoshikawa Haruno." She smiled back at Sawamura. Sawamura was glad there was somebody that didn't not like him and his kind. To start with Sawamura never really hated the normal even if they hated him. "Are you looking for your class?" Sawamura told Yoshikawa about the class that the chairman had told him.

"I seem to be a little lost."

"You're in the same class as me." She told Sawamura after hearing Sawamura explain everything. Sawamura walked alongside Yoshikawa and headed to their classroom. When he entered of course the normal glared at him.

"I'll see you later." Yoshikawa walked to her seats besides some girls. The brunet could hear her friends say a few words badly about him but Yoshikawa stayed silent.

"You're the new transfer student." Even the sensei looked annoyed had seeing him.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun." Sawamura said with his loud voice so everybody could hear. This was his new life and he wasn't going let the normal ruin it by giving him glares and some harsh words.

"Go sit in an empty seat." Like the sensei said Sawamura found an empty seat beside a holder who was asleep in class. Most of the kids in class didn't interact much with Sawamura even if some of them were holders.

When the bell for noon rang the brunet bolted out the classroom. The classroom was making him sick, being there for too long would make him more than sick that he was sure of. Back in his hometown everybody talked to one another but here was different, the silence the room gave sometimes was not alright with the brunet.

* * *

Sawamura looked out from the school rooftop. It was peaceful here, he watched students walk by talking to one another even though it was to their own kind it made him a bit better. Sawamura's eyes then went to a tall tree and there he saw what looked like a black kitten and from the looks of it the cat was trying to come down but was afraid too.

Sawamura jumped from the rooftop and landed to the ground on his foot without hurting himself. Students were shocked to see him still standing from just a high jump.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have done that."_ Sawamura knew that but it was a habit from back home.

Sawamura climbed the tall tree that the kitten was stuck in. The kitten was in the edge of the branch and looked like he would fall down any second now.

"Here kitten." Sawamura stretched his hand out to the kitten. "It's okay. Don't be afraid." The kitten slowly turned to Sawamura and started walking toward him. The next thing Sawamura knew the kitten had jumped onto his arms. "That's a good boy." Suddenly Sawamura heard what sounded like a branch breaking and the next thing he knew he was falling down fast.

But for some reason he didn't feel any pain and he still had the kitten in his arms. He thought it was weird but then when he looked down he saw that he had landed on somebody that's why he didn't feel any pain or anything.

"This is the first time somebody fell from the sky and onto me." The voice spoke in a jokingly matter.

"I fell from the tree not the sky." Sawamura corrected the guy. "I'll get up now." Sawamura got up with the kitten still in his arms. The tall boy got up after and stared at Sawamura, he was wondering why the brunet was in the tree in the first place but his question was answered when he saw the kitten in the brunet's arms.

The bell had rang that lunch time was over and Sawamura put the kitten down. "Sorry for falling onto you but you saved me." With that saying Sawamura ran off and headed to his next class.

"Strange kid."

Miyuki Kazuya headed to his base where some of his friends were at. It was the usual for them since they didn't like interacting with normal nor want to see their faces.

"What happened to you?" Kuramochi asked when he saw how messy Miyuki looked with some leaves on his shirt and his cap kind of broken.

"Somebody fell on me."

"I hopefully it wasn't a normal." Kawakami said.

"He wasn't a normal. He was a holder like us but I never seen him before. He must be a new student."

"Strange to have a student in the middle of the year."

"I agree." Shirasu nodded his head.

Miyuki and his friends are holders and hate normal with all their heart. Ever since Miyuki was little he hated them. He hated the way they blamed holders like him for everything and hate how the normal think it's gross to have such abilities.

Miyuki remember when his mother was still alive that she would tell him that such abilities are special and that they were gifted but what he heard from people were a whole other story, even his father had disappear because of the hate they got.

* * *

School was finished for the day when a two students walked up to Sawamura. They were holders and one of them was the one that slept in class.

"Sawamura." The shorter boy spoke. The brunet turned around and faced the pink-haired teenager and the black-haired.

"Yes." Sawamura replied.

"I'm Kominato Haruichi and this here is Furuya Satoru." Haruichi then snapped his fingers and made every normal in the room froze in time. "It's best if you stay away from normal. And don't even try to be friends with them."

"What do you mean?" Sawamura asked.

"We saw you this morning. You helped that girl Yoshikawa out."

"Haruichi is right." The raven said. "It's best not to get involve with normal if you don't the high ups will get angry."

Sawamura could understand what the two was saying but he couldn't hate the normal. He recalled back home that he lied that he was a holders and became friends with normal.

"Don't do anything that will make Miyuki-senpai angry." Furuya said those last words and left with Haruichi.

" _Miyuki-senpai."_ Sawamura wondered if this person called Miyuki was like the leader to them. A holder who hates normal like the rest of them. They said not to interact but he already did and he can't change that. Plus Yoshikawa seemed like a nice person and didn't seem to care about how different they were.

Sawamura couldn't understand why normal and holders couldn't just get along. He often asked his parents this question but even they didn't have an answer for that. All they said was that normal can never get along with holders.

" _I want to change that. I want us to all live in peace."_

If anybody found out the things that Sawamura thought he wonder what they would think. He was probably the only person thinking such thoughts. Why were some born with powers while others not. Many thoughts crossed the boy's mind but none he could say out loud since nobody would understand. One day he would let them all know how he felt but for now he had to keep them hidden. Just as he walked outside a certain black kitten appeared.

"Aren't you from this morning?" Sawamura bent down and patted the kitten on the head which he let out a purr. It didn't look like the kitten had an owner or anything. "Do you want to come home with me?" Sawamura was living alone and it's not like he could ask his parents if he could keep him. Plus Sawamura was living alone in that big house and company is what he needed.

"How about it Kuro?" The kitten purred with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch My Breath**

 **Misawa45**

* * *

 **Thanks to my reviewer**

 **MysticMaiden 18 - I'm glad to hear your thoughts. I'm a big fan of Miyusawa as well. One of my best pairing in the series.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Normals are average person and Holders are people with special abilities and the two don't get along in this world but Sawamura Eijun believes that they can get along. He want everybody to be happy in this world but because of his crazy thinking the holders need to let the brunet know that can never happen and never will. Miyuki thinks it's stupid how the brunet interacts with normal and act like nothing is wrong. Miyuki shows a brunet a side that even his friends fear. A side that appeared because of his hatred for the normal. Can Normals and Holders get along?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sawamura woke up early in the morning. The brunet couldn't sleep so he decided to walk around the town. He needed find a job so he looked around. Most of the jobs didn't like having holders with normal so Sawamura decided to find a job that would hire only holders. That's when he saw a now hiring sign on a café entrance.

Sawamura walked inside the café and the bell rang when he entered. There was nobody in the café. The brunet looked at his watch and saw it was pretty early. It had just turned eight and his school wouldn't start in another hour.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen before." A man appeared who looked like the owner of the café. "Are you new around here?"

"I am." Sawamura nodded his head. Sawamura looked around the café when he noticed that the owner was staring at him with glee in his eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"How about working for me?" The owner asked.

"Actually I came here asking about the job."

"That makes things much easier for me." The owner smiled and grabbed the brunet into one of the seats in the café and started to explain a few things about the job.

"Are there others working here?" Sawamura asked since he hadn't seen anybody since he came in besides the owner.

"My son works here as well but he will come by later. My son and I run this place by our self but we need another person to help around since he thinks I'm getting old."

" _Well you do look like you need help."_

"So how about working for us?" The owner smiled. "I'm sure my son will love you too since your totally his type?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I meant that you're totally the type he wants for the café." Sawamura was sure that there was another meaning behind the owner's words. "You can call me Kenjirou." The owner named Kenjirou seemed like a friendly and funny guy.

"Sure since I need a job."

* * *

After strolling around the town it was time for Sawamura to head to school. He wonder if he could ever get used to these glares from the normal. School wasn't interesting which made Sawamura not want to attend but he didn't have a choice since his parents had already paid everything in advance.

Haruichi and Furuya would talk to him sometimes but they didn't really say much to him. He realize the only reason they talked to him because he was the same as them. That could be the only reason and they weren't close enough to call each other friends.

"There's a meeting down at the base." Haruichi said. "It's for holders like us."

"You should come." Furuya said.

They say it like he should really be there but Sawamura wasn't one bit interested in it. Sawamura could already figure out what the meeting would be about without knowing since back in his hometown they had the same meetings.

* * *

Sawamura had been warned but that didn't really make him listen. Here he was that evening doing some errand when he ran into his classmate. It looked like Yoshikawa needed help with her shopping so he offered to help her out.

"Thank you for carrying the bags for me." She smiled. They walked through town and Sawamura noticed the stares they got. It's no surprised since normals and holders aren't really spotted together often or ever. "You're different from the other holders."

"I could say the same about you." Sawamura said.

"I could get in trouble for walking along with you if my family saw us." She giggled then she went all serious in a second. "I wonder why we can't all get along."

"That's what I like to know as well."

After dropping Yoshikawa home Sawamura headed home himself when he call as call on his mobile phone. He found it strange since he just got a new phone so nobody should know his number expect his parents.

"Hello." Sawamura answered.

"Eijun-kun, it's me Kenjirou." Now Sawamura understand everything.

"Kenjirou-san."

"I'm calling about the job. I was wondering if you can start working this weekend since my son will be working and he will be the one to train you."

"That's fine with me since weekends are mostly days I'm off from school."

"That's right you're a high school student."

After chatting with Kenjirou a bit Sawamura was getting tired so he hit the bed. He didn't even care about having dinner since he was too exhausted to even get up to eat.

Sawamura should have gone to that meeting since it made a mess of things since he was the only holder that didn't attend and people began to suspect him for siding with the normals.

The next couple of days the brunet noticed something was strange this time not only the normals but the holders were giving him the look. Sawamura didn't think he did anything wrong but he was so wrong.

"I didn't think you would not attend the meeting." Haruichi spoke to Sawamura in class.

"The meeting?" Sawamura remember Haruichi and Furuya talking about that before. When they mention it he didn't really care about it.

"Why didn't you attend?" Furuya asked. "The holders are thinking you betrayed us all."

" _So that's what's going on?"_

"I didn't betray anybody. I just didn't feel like attending it."

"You cannot just not attend." Haruichi said.

Yoshikawa glance a look at Sawamura but the brunet didn't notice. She was worried about Sawamura and wanted to talk to him but she was sure if she did now things would be even worse. Later at noon she pretended to walk pass Sawamura's seat and dropped a piece of paper on his desk which Sawamura noticed right away.

The first year headed to the courtyard where Yoshikawa had mention to meet on that small piece of paper. There she was sitting there eating her lunch all alone.

"Yoshikawa!" He called out her name. She turned to look at Sawamura and gave him a smile. Sawamura sat down beside Yoshikawa. They were underneath a huge tree in the courtyard.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Why are asking if I'm okay?" He looked confused.

"I heard the holders are suspecting you and I thought you would be down by it."

"That wouldn't make me upset." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"It's because I don't really care how people think of me." That's right Sawamura was always like this back then. Now he remembered it all he did come to live in Tokyo when he was a child. His parents had made him attend a school for holders for kids but he didn't finish it and left it half way.

"If we were seen together I'm sure that they wouldn't like it."

"That's true." Sawamura put the headphones on his ears that was on his shoulder and then snapped his fingers which made everything stop in time expect for Yoshikawa and himself.

"Is this your power?" She asked.

"Yes."

"It's exciting. To be honest I like the gifts that you holders have."

"That's a first time I heard anybody call these powers gifts besides my own mother."

Unknown to Sawamura there somebody watching from the shadow.

* * *

The weekend had started and Sawamura was getting ready to head for the café that he had gotten his first job. He was excited since he has never worked before.

"Kuro, I'm off." He waved goodbye to his only company living with him which the kitten replied with a meow.

Sawamura arrived at the café entrance. He saw the café was filled with customers unlike last time. Who can blame him since he came real early? He didn't see Kenjirou anywhere but saw woman that was working but he was sure Kenjirou said only his son and him run the place.

The teenager walked up to the woman that was making some coffee. Now that Sawamura had a closer look he could see that the woman was actually a man. He had dark pink wavy hair and dark pink eyes and was wearing a woman's kimono.

"Can I help you?" The man spoke.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hello?" The man called out the Sawamura who was in daze. The brunet was so memorized by the man's beauty that his gaze wouldn't go elsewhere.

"Are you attracted by my beauty?" When the man said those words is when Sawamura snapped out of his gaze on the man.

"I'm sorry. I was told that I start today."

"So you're that high school student that would be starting today. You are cute just like the old man said." The man stopped what he was doing the grabbed the brunet and pulled him into a hug. Sawamura didn't know what was happening at the moment. When the man finally let go he smiled at the brunet.

"I'm sorry but you looked so cute."

"C-cute?"

"Anyway I would like to keep hugging you but my old man might kill me." Just then Kenjirou walked out from back.

"I see you met my idiot son."

"Kenjirou-san."

"This here is Hotaka and he's not a woman but a man."

"Kenjirou-san, what is your family name?" Sawamura asked.

"My bad I'm not used to introducing our last name. Our family name is Hinamiya."

So Hotaka showed how things were done around the café. They didn't have to wear any uniform just something comfy that would make them able to work in. Hotaka suggested Sawamura to wear a kimono like him but his father hit him on the head for suggesting just a thing.

"I think it would have looked cute on him." He mumbled once his father left to the back room.

"Hotaka-san."

"Just call me Hotaka since we are only two years apart in age."

"We are." Sawamura thought that Hotaka was older since he seemed mature for his age. "You don't go to school."

"I did. I went to Seidou like you do now but I couldn't take it attending there. I can't stand normals."

Sawamura should have guessed even Hotaka would hate the normals since most of the holders do.

"If you run into any trouble just come and I'll help you." Hotaka smiled. "Just don't do anything crazy."

"What do you mean crazy?" Sawamura asked.

"I saw you the other day walking around town with a normal. It's not a good sight to see and I don't want to see it again." Hotaka was all serious suddenly. "You understand me. Don't you."

"Yea. It won't happen again."

"It would be better not to talk about them either. Here or anywhere that have no normal."

Sawamura was mention about all those rules before he come to the big city but he didn't think about it much. He had to try to hang out with Yoshikawa without any holders finding out and he was sure that the same for her as well.

" _I wish we could all get along."_

* * *

After work had finished Sawamura walked home thinking about a lot of things mostly about what Hotaka said about the normals. He had to obey by the rules but could he. He wasn't paying where he was going and bumped into a pole.

"Ouch!" He yelled in pain. There was almost tears coming down his face. Sawamura should really watch where he was going but when his mind is elsewhere he forgets to look where he's going.

"You shouldn't think such things." Sawamura turned around holding onto his forehead where the pain was. He saw a familiar face. Sawamura was sure he met this guy when he helped Kuro. "Holders and Normals should never get along." Now that Sawamura had a closer look he saw the guy was very handsome and wore glasses. He had medium length brown hair that was styles messy and windswept.

"Who are you?" Sawamura asked.

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya, your senpai." Sawamura heard of this guys from the two first years. You could say he is the leader that most people look up to.

"You didn't come to the meeting and now I'm hearing your thoughts about joining as one."

" _He has the power to read other's mind."_

"I cannot just read but hear it as well." Miyuki said. "That day you fell from the sky I felt like it was destiny."

"I didn't fall from the sky. That's what I told you last time."

"I thought you wouldn't come back here again."

 _"He's not listening and what is he talking about?"_

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch My Breath**

 **Misawa45**

* * *

 **Thanks everybody for reading.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Normals are average person and Holders are people with special abilities and the two don't get along in this world but Sawamura Eijun believes that they can get along. He want everybody to be happy in this world but because of his crazy thinking the holders need to let the brunet know that can never happen and never will. Miyuki thinks it's stupid how the brunet interacts with normal and act like nothing is wrong. Miyuki shows a brunet a side that even his friends fear. A side that appeared because of his hatred for the normal. Can Normals and Holders get along?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After school one day Haruichi and Furuya confronted the brunet before he could leave the school grounds. They had been told to bring Sawamura to the base no matter what.

" _Is this some kind of joke?"_ Sawamura could easily ditch and escape but he was sure he would be more suspected that way and he didn't want to be when he already is. The base wasn't that far from the school, it was actually really close by. The base was underneath what looked like a simple coffee café got holders.

"We'll see you around." Furuya said.

"You guys aren't coming with me." Sawamura said.

"We were only told to bring you here." Haruichi said. Sawamura couldn't believe these two. He wasn't friends with them but at least they could stay with him. "You will probably meeting Kuramochi-senpai."

"Kuramochi-senpai?" Another person's name that Sawamura did not know.

"He has a hot-head attitude and has a pretty loud voice. But he does his job well." With those last words Haruichi and Furuya left the brunet in front of a dark-red door.

"It's now or never." Sawamura turned the door knob and opened it. The place wasn't what a meeting place would look like. It looked like any hang out place but it was cozy to be in. There was nobody here which made Sawamura nervous.

"Why did I have to come here?" Sawamura wanted to go home and play with Kuro but nope those two first years wouldn't allow him to leave without him coming to the base first.

" _Maybe I can leave since nobody is here."_ Sawamura turned around and headed back to the door.

"I'm impress with you way of thinking." Miyuki's voice stopped the brunet from going any farther.

Sawamura recalled what Miyuki said the day before. Did the brunet meet Miyuki before?

"Your thoughts are clear as day."

"You were reading my mind again."

"It can't be helped."

Suddenly Sawamura heard a door opened and some footsteps heading their way. The brunet turned around and saw three guys.

"Miyuki, you were here." The one who spoke Miyuki's name had a face that could scare a few people. The guy then turned to the side and looked at Sawamura. "Isn't this?"

"Kuramochi, Shirasu and Nori." Miyuki spoke the three's name in order. "This is Sawamura Eijun."

" _Did I tell him my name?"_ Sawamura didn't recall telling Miyuki his name.

"I heard it." Miyuki said answering Sawamura's question.

"So you're Sawamura." Kuramochi stared at Sawamura and it wasn't in a good way. Sawamura didn't like the stare this guy was giving him. He was freaking the brunet out. Did he do something that his guy that he would even give him a murderous stare? From looks of it Sawamura could tell these guys were also holders.

"I came so I can leave now." Sawamura didn't let Miyuki or anybody say anything since he rushed out before they could.

* * *

Sawamura felt relieved when he was out of that base. He didn't like such places and plus that guy kept giving him that look. Anybody would want to leave if they were stared at like that. The other two looked nice but they didn't say anything which Sawamura was glad. Looks can be deceiving.

Sawamura decided to go to a park nearby and rest a bit. He had nothing to do and thought a nice visit to the park would do him some good. When he got there it was empty. He started walking to find a good place to rest when he saw a little girl and it looked like she fell down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sawamura rushed toward the girls and helped her up. He saw that she was a bit messy from falling on the ground.

"I'm fine. But mother will get mad at me that I got my new dress dirty." She had almost tears coming out of her eyes.

"She won't get mad." Sawamura said and dusted the dirt of the girl's dress. "Dresses can be replaced but people can't." Sawamura smiled which made the little girl smile as well. "I'm sure your mother is worried about you."

Sawamura had the time so he helped the girl look for her mother. The little girl explained that she had come here with her parents. When she talked about her parents it made Sawamura think of his own. As Sawamura was walking holding hands of the little girl he notice something off about her, she looked a bit pale.

Just then he felt a strange presence coming toward them. Sawamura turned around and saw something black and shadowy coming toward them. The brunet didn't have time to teleport with his speed. Just then Kuramochi appeared and kicked the shadowy figure away in time.

" _Kuramochi."_ That was the name that Miyuki had said before.

"Look around your surrounding idiot!" Miyuki then arrived moments after. "Try to keep your princess in check."

" _Princess."_ Sawamura didn't like the name that Kuramochi was giving him. He was a guy and being call a princess isn't something he was pleased with.

"I'm not a princess!" Sawamura yelled and rushed out of there with the little girl.

"Look what you did?" Miyuki turned to Kuramochi.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Sawamura asked but the little girl nodded her head. Suddenly the little girl let go of Sawamura's hand and rushed to another direction. Sawamura soon followed the girl and found her with a man. Sawamura could tell that that man was a normal. Something was off about the man. The brunet then saw a knife appear from behind the man.

Kuramochi was going to head home when he heard a scream from what sounded like from a little girl. Kuramochi followed the voice and led him to where Sawamura was.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kuramochi saw how the brunet tried to reason with the man. The little girl looked frighten. The knife when up and was about to go to the little girl.

"Oh Shit." Kuramochi then saw Sawamura leap and kicked the knife from the man's hand and punched him in the stomach which made the man faint.

" _Doesn't he know what a knife is for?"_ Kuramochi was a bit shock. He didn't think that Sawamura would do something like that.

"Are you okay?" You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Sawamura asked the little girl. He checked to make sure no harm befall her. The girl looked a bit frighten at first, her eyes eyesight then when up and saw a familiar figure from before.

"You really are an idiot." Why did you approach and suspicion guy like that?" Sawamura turned around when he heard Kuramochi's voice. "Talk about reckless!"

"Kuramochi-senpai, u-uh… Kuramochi had that scary look on his face as usual. "I'm sorry." Sawamura smiled.

"You don't look sorry at the least! Kuramochi started yelling at the cheerful brunet. "Why are you smiling when your being yelled at, you moron!?

"I'm sorry but my mind just click and all I thought was saving this little girl."

"You sure haven't changed."

"Huh?"

"I think we should take care of that normal." Miyuki appeared.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sawamura asked.

"We're not going to kill him if that is what you're thinking. But this is warning to you to beware that normals always harm holder even if they are this young."

"I'll take this little girl back to her real parents."

"What do you mean?" Sawamura asked.

"You must have noticed that something was odd about this girl. How pale she looked and how she wasn't carefree like most kids her age."

" _I did wonder."_

"The normals kidnapped her and done some experiment on her."

Everything to Sawamura made sense. He knew some normal would be dangerous but to this extend to even kidnap a child from her own family.

* * *

When Sawamura got home he thought about everything that happened today. He didn't think normals would do such a thing. Interacting with normal is something he shouldn't do but Yoshikawa was different.

He told Miyuki that he wouldn't interact with normal but he couldn't keep that promise. Yoshikawa was his friend and somebody that he grown close to. Hotaka also told him not to get close to normals or even speak about them.

"Meow."

"Kuro, are you hungry?"

"Meow."

Sawamura got up from his butt and went to get some milk for the kitten. That's right it was because of Kuro that he met Miyuki, that time Miyuki seemed like a nice person but when it comes to normal he's different.

"I need to buy more milk."

Sawamura changed and headed out. He went to one of the convenient stores that opened all night long. When he got out the store he bump into a normal and he didn't look happy he bump into Sawamura.

"Gross." The man spoke. Sawamura didn't mind whatever the man said since he was used to it. But Sawamura dropped the milk, he bent down to pick up but the man stepped on it and it didn't look like an accident.

"My bad." Just then the man started acting weird. He looked like in pain and was holding his head.

"You shouldn't do something horrible to my Eijun like that." Sawamura saw that Miyuki appeared out of nowhere.

"Miyuki."

"Eijun." Sawamura heard Miyuki say his name like they had known each other for a long time.

"Didn't I tell you not to get close to normals?"

"It was an accident."

" _It's not like I can avoid bumping into them since there are a lot of them."_

"That's true but I would like it if you walk around places that don't have any." Sawamura forgot that Miyuki could hear your thoughts.

"I'll drop you home." Miyuki said.

Miyuki didn't like this street since there were many normals. Every turn Miyuki would glare at them.

"I can't believe you live near so many of them. But it doesn't matter since I will protect you from all of them."

After dropping the brunet off Miyuki went his way.

Sawamura thought about the way Miyuki acted it sure was different.

* * *

The next day the moment that Sawamura arrived at work Hotaka came running and hugged the brunet.

"Can you not to that every time he comes to work?" Kenjirou was annoyed. He knew his son was like that but still it was annoying to see it at work. Can't believe his son was in charge of things now that he was getting old.

"I can't help it since Eijun-chan is so adorable." Hotaka then noticed there on Sawamura's right cheek was a small scratch. "What happened here?"

"I think that's from last night." He must have gotten it when he bump into that man last night.

"What happened?" Hotaka asked. Sawamura knew that if he told the truth that Hotaka wouldn't like it since he hates normal. "Is it something you can't talk to me about?"

"It's not that but you might get angry."

"I won't." Hotaka said. So Sawamura explained everything to the man. Hotaka smiled like nothing was wrong but his eyes said otherwise. "I'm glad Kazu-kun was there to help you."

"You know Miyuki." Sawamura asked.

"I do and you should as well."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." Hotaka smiled.

Customer started coming into the café and they started getting a little busy. Sawamura took customer's orders with a smile. Hotaka and Kenjirou were glad they had such a cheerful boy in their café. The café bell rang and Sawamura went to greet the next customer that arrived.

"Welcome!" Sawamura spoke.

"That's the school uniform from the school Inashiro high school. A boy had appeared with red hair and he had a grin on his face.

" _Hm?"_ Sawamura didn't know what to think.

"Excuse me! What time does your end?" The boy asked.

"Huh?"

"I have something important to talk to you about."

"Eh?"

Kenjirou allowed Sawamura to take a break and speak to the boy who came in.

" _I remember now."_ Sawamura recalled that this boy was one of those popular boy from Inashiro he often saw them walk by and girls always talk about them weather it was normals or holders. Inashiro students had different dress code for normals and holders.

"Wait here for a second." He said. "The one who really wanted to talk to you will be arriving soon. It's not me actually."

So Sawamura waited then after a few seconds he hear footsteps from more than one person.

"Hurry up!

"I got it. Don't push me!"

"Sorry when it comes to stuff like this he's really a whim."

" _Stuff. Don't tell me."_

The person stood in front of Sawamura with his face bright red. Sawamura observed the others as well and one blond boy caught his eyes. The blond was somebody that Sawamura knew. He used to live in the same hometown as him and not to mention they had the same classes back then. His name was Narumiya Mei.

"Well…I actually….Like you." The boy confessed. Sawamura had a feeling it was this. Now that Sawamura thought about he thought it was strange that Hotaka told him to wear some clips on his hair, he kind of looked like a girl. It's not strange since he had been mistaken before as well.

"Sorry. But I'm a boy." Sawamura pointed at himself.

"What!" All three looked shock.

"How could you mistake this guy for a girl?" The boy yelled at his friend that had talked to Sawamura beforehand.

"How should I know since you're the one who fell for her? I mean him."

"Nah. You should have doubted it from the start." The guy with tanned skin said.

"Yeah. You should have been able to tell a guy from girl apart." Narumiya said. The high students were arguing about things that annoyed Sawamura. Some started to laugh making such a mistake.

" _These guys are way too mean. I mean I don't really look like a girl."_

"Hey! How long do you plan to ignoring me?

"Ah. We forgot."

"Forget about the confession. If there's a girl, do you mind bring her here."

"…COCKY, THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE, TILL THE VERY END…! Even those they were the ones who mistaken. They didn't even apologize."

"You poor gir-boy." Kenjirou tried to comfort the brunet.

"I hope I don't see them again."

The next day the four boys that had mistaken Sawamura for a girl had come by as customers.

"Hi there."

" _Why?"_

"Why are those guys here again?" Sawamura whispered to Kenjirou.

"Apparently they think it's entertaining. Not to mention they said our coffee is the best." Kenjirou was more interest in the coffee part. "They will be coming here after school."

" _Are you kidding me?"_

After work finished Sawamura was about to leave when he saw the blond in the group.

"So you're from Seidou." Narumiya said. The blond looked at the badge that Sawamura had on his shirt and saw he was a Seidou student. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"I was in your class in middle school."

"Huh…? Then say so earlier."

" _Normal people would have noticed."_

"Your name?" Narumiya asked.

"Sawamura Eijun…"

"Eijun, why don't you stay a little while? I'll introduce you to those guys."

"Huh?"

"No! No Thanks."

Even so Sawamura said that every single day the guys would show up and somehow Sawamura got to know their names.

" _Why are they studying here?"_ They even brought more friends this time. More like the team from their club. It's also hard to talk to them since they have that aura around them.

"Has Eijun-chan fallen for somebody?" Hotaka teased.

"It's not like that." Sawamura said.

" _Plus why would I fall in love with a guy when…."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and the reviews.**

* * *

 **Catch My Breath Misawa45**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Normals are average person and Holders are people with special abilities and the two don't get along in this world but Sawamura Eijun believes that they can get along. He want everybody to be happy in this world but because of his crazy thinking the holders need to let the brunet know that can never happen and never will. Miyuki thinks it's stupid how the brunet interacts with normal and act like nothing is wrong. Miyuki shows a brunet a side that even his friends fear. A side that appeared because of his hatred for the normal. Can Normals and Holders get along?**

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

* * *

Sawamura was walking home one day after school when he bump into a student from another school by accident.

"Are you okay?" The guy called out and held a hand out to Sawamura.

"Thank you." Sawamura said. The brunet saw that the guy was from Sakurazawa High school. He has heard of them. The school only has holders and won't allow normal to enter.

"Akira, there you are!" Sawamura and one called Akira turned their heads and saw two other that was wearing the same uniform as Akira.

"Sorry I accidently ran into him." Nagano said.

"Are you a first year from Seidou?" Hidokoro asked.

"I am." Sawamura replied.

"You're also a holders. Thank god if it was a normal that ran into Akira we would be in trouble." Inamoto said.

"Why is that?" Sawamura asked.

"Let's just say that we did some pretty bad things." Nagano smiled. He was smiling like it was nothing but Sawamura could tell these three did something outrageous which kind of made the brunet a bit curious.

"Sorry about that. Anyway we have some business to attend to." Sawamura watched the tree leave but then grabbed Nagano's bag from the back and pulled him back.

"Is something the matter?" Nagano asked when he turned to face the brunet again.

"Nagano-senpai." He said then looked at the two others as well. "Why are you three going into a normal restaurant which holders aren't allow into?"

"First of all how did you know my name?" Nagano asked surprised how the brunet knew his name.

"To answer your question, your nametag is sticking out of your bag with what year and class."

"Akira, you have the habit to forget to put things back neatly again." Inamoto said.

"I see." Nagano said, he felt a bit guilty showing this side of him. "Now for your questions there is a way to get by without the normals noticing us."

"What is that?" Sawamura asked.

Nagano took out his hand out to show the brunet. On his right wrist was those bracelets that normals wore and he remember Yoshikawa wearing it as well? He wonder how they were able to get it when only normals can get their hands on them.

"You're curious how we got these, aren't you."

Well Sawamura was curious since there no way they could get it so easily by asking the high up of the normals.

"I have the ability to make anything possible." Inamoto spoke next. "I can make anything like the real thing."

"That's not it." Hidokoro said. With my help I can release equip others things as well."

" _Do you really need to equip anything at this point?"_

"You want to come to." Nagano asked. "I know you're curious about it." Without a word from Sawamura the second year gave a bracelet to the brunet. "By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Sawamura Eijun a first year in Seidou and like yourselves a holder."

" _A half but I'll leave that one out."_

So the tree including Sawamura headed in the restaurant and like Nagano said they were in without being noticed. Sawamura thought maybe these guys did this a lot but didn't understand why.

"This place has the best meat ever." When Sawamura heard the word meat his mouth was already watery inside.

"Don't you guys hate normals?" Sawamura asked when they started eating their food.

"We do but can't they feel the same about us. But can't blame them for having a good restaurant with good food." Nagano said.

"What about you?"

"Hate…I don't know." Sawamura didn't want to say that much since these guys could be just like Miyuki and the rest he knew.

After saying goodbye to the three from Sakurazawa he started heading home. Like he was supposed to but just like before he got sidetracked when he saw Yoshikawa sitting in the park bench alone. There was nobody around so he thought it would be good to talk to her.

"Hey." Sawamura said as he approach her. She looked up when she saw a shadow over her.

"Sawamura-kun."

"Why are you doing here all alone?"

"I wanted to be alone since my house is a bit crazy. "She smiled. "I'm glad to see you. But are you sure you should be hanging around me."

"Don't worry about it. I know how others will think but I like being with you."

"But if people see we both will get in trouble." She sounded worried.

"I have an idea. Why don't we plan a date and time and place where nobody would be around like today."

"That sounds like a great idea."

So the rest of the day Sawamura and Yoshikawa chatted away. Sawamura enjoyed spending time with this girl, she was different from others. She wasn't like most around. She wanted holders and normals to be friendly with each other as well like he did.

Sawamura suddenly decided that he wanted to change his work schedule a bit so he could spend his time with Yoshikawa and with the help of the bracelet he got from Nagano-senpai he could go out with her to normals restaurants if she wanted to and him for that matter.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Narumiya and his usual friends came. The blond looked around and saw that Sawamura wasn't around. "Where's he?"

"If you're talking about Eijun-kun he's not working today. A couple days ago he change his schedule so he's going working a few days a week."

"Why is that?" Shirakawa asked.

"I'm not sure myself. He didn't explain it but I'm sure it's something to do with school." Kenjirou said.

"Why would he want to think of school when the school he is in has a lot more normals?" Kamiya couldn't understand that brunet. When they met the brunet he looked so naïve but in a good way, he was nice and all and they got along fine. When Narumiya told them about a café with that kid, they didn't really know what to think.

"It's no fun with him not around." Kouji yelled.

"That's true." Narumiya sighed.

The only reason that Narumiya came with his friends was to see Sawamura, not to mention when the brunet was around it was always nice to make fun of the guy. Plus the brunet was always in dreamland sometimes and he would do something stupid without knowing it.

" _I wonder why he changed his schedule so suddenly."_

* * *

Sawamura knew it was wrong to spend time with Yoshikawa behind everybody's back but he knew that he wouldn't regret this choice. He didn't understand why everybody couldn't just get along. Like the old days, he remembered his parents used to tell him how peaceful it was with everybody.

"Why did things change?"

Knock Knock

"Who can that be?" Sawamura didn't plan to have any visitor and this time of day. Class haven't even started yet. The brunet went to his entrance and opened the door.

"Haruichi?" Sawamura looked surprised how did Haruichi knew where he lived and why was the guy here in the first place. This was the first time that he saw him without Furuya around.

"I came to deliver something for you." He said. The pink-haired teenager then took out an envelope out of his bag and handed to the brunet.

"What's this?" Sawamura asked.

"It's resignation form for the group."

"Group." Sawamura could only think of one group and it was the one Miyuki was leading.

"That's all I came to tell you. I'll be heading my way now." With that said Haruichi left leaving the brunet alone.

Sawamura looked at the envelope in his hands then he put it on the table in his home. He didn't feel like opening it since he already made up his mind. He wasn't going to join Miyuki's group since he didn't like how things were right now. He wished that he could change the way things are, but right now he wasn't strong enough to do so.

" _People might think I'm naïve and stupid for thinking this way. But I want to live in a world where everybody gets along with one another. And also where powers don't mean a thing."_

In school Sawamura saw Yoshikawa but didn't say anything to her since they had promise not to speak in school or people will give them trouble so they kept their distance in school.

"So did you sign the form?" Haruichi said.

"I didn't." Sawamura said.

"Why?" Haruichi asked.

"Because I don't plan on joining it. There are things I still have to do." Sawamura took the envelope and gave it back to the pink-haired. Haruichi didn't have a happy expression on his face. Even Furuya who was beside him didn't look happy.

"Are you serious?" Furuya spoke.

"I am." Sawamura said.

The brunet wasn't going follow anybody. He was going to lead his own life. He didn't care even if it meant making the whole country his enemy.

"Do you understand what you are doing?" Haruichi slammed his fist onto Sawamura's desk. "Refusing means that you just started something even Miyuki won't overlook."

"Didn't you hear me I said I don't care?" Sawamura got out of his chair and left the classroom.

* * *

Haruichi didn't know why Sawamura said that but he went to the headquarters after school to take the envelope back to Miyuki and of course Miyuki didn't look happy.

"So he refused, huh." Miyuki's eyes had rage in them. He was really made that somebody of their own kind would refuse joining him and no less the new boy.

"Get contact with your brother." Miyuki said before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Catch My Breath**

 **Pairing - Miyusawa**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Normals are average person and Holders are people with special abilities and the two don't get along in this world but Sawamura Eijun believes that they can get along. He want everybody to be happy in this world but because of his crazy thinking the holders need to let the brunet know that can never happen and never will. Miyuki thinks it's stupid how the brunet interacts with normal and act like nothing is wrong. Miyuki shows a brunet a side that even his friends fear. A side that appeared because of his hatred for the normal. Can Normals and Holders get along?**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Sawamura felt something strange. He got up from the bed that he had been laying on. He then turned to the window on the right side and opened the curtain. It was dark out but he could still see some light. Sawamura was going to go back to bed but stopped when he heard something.

"Help me." Sawamura thought he was hearing things but then he heard it again. The brunet didn't think it through he rushed out of his house and headed to the direction where he could hear the voice calling out to him. It was strange how he was the only one outside, even if it was late he was sure that he would see people around but he was the only one.

Sawamura ran and ran and made his way to a forest that he was sure he had never been in or seen before, for started he didn't even know how he got here. The brunet finally stopped and looked around, it looked like he was in some kind of lake but the water was frozen, it looked very pretty like crystal, then Sawamura notice that he wasn't alone. Sawamura turned and saw something across from him, he was sure he thought he was seeing things so he rubbed his eyes but when he looked again there was man floating, he wasn't even standing and he had something on top of his head and he was dressed strangely like he was out from a fairy tale book or something around those parts.

"Were you the one who called for help?" Sawamura asked not looking anywhere else but the man with the beautiful face.

"I am." He nodded then the man held out his hand out. Sawamura realize that the man wanted him to take it, even without doing it the brunet would have walked toward the man since there was something telling him to go to him. Sawamura reached the man and held his hand.

"I've waited far too long to meet you." He spoke in a gentle voice. A voice that was gentle yet give you the shivers at the same time. Sawamura couldn't take his eyes of the handsome young man, who was he and why did he call for Sawamura.

"I'm glad that I have finally found you after all these years." He said. Sawamura didn't understand what the man was saying. Sawamura clocked his head in confusion but the man in front of him just smiled like telling him that he would know in due time.

….. …..

Sawamura had woke up and he was back in his bed. He found the dream that he had too real to be a dream, it felt like he was really there and hand that he had held felt real as well. He wonder who that person was. Sawamura was curious and wanted find out. As Sawamura was thinking this he heard his phone ring. The brunet grabbed the phone from the side table. He saw it was another message from Haruichi.

"He doesn't give up." Since Sawamura declined the offer to join Miyuki's group his fellow classmate has been bugging him nonstop. He wonder how he even got hold of his number, he just arrived so he hasn't given anybody his number expect Haruno the only person he would spend time with. The brunet fed Kuro who purred in delight.

Sawamura was starting to get ready, he was about to put on his tie when he heard the bell ring. Sawamura walked toward the door while he tried to fix his tie. When he opened the door he saw a unfamiliar face standing there but somehow the face looked familiar.

"Can I help you?" Sawamura asked. The man standing there had pink-hair and his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face.

"I can help you." He said and helped Sawamura do the tie that he was having trouble with. "Are you heading to school?"

"Yea. But I have stop at the café first."

"You still have time, don't you?" The way this guy smile was freaking Sawamura out and somehow the man came into his home. He acted like he fitted right in.

"Do you want coffee?" Sawamura asked already making coffee.

"That would be lovely." He said, still having that smile on his face.

Sawamura faced the coffee in front of the man and had one for him too. Both of them sip their coffee and then the man put it back down and glance at Sawamura.

"I'm Kominato Ryousuke." The man introduced himself.

"Kominato?" Sawamura now knew why the guy looked so familiar to him. He looked just like Haruichi.

"I'm Haruichi's older brother."

" _Why do I have bad feeling about this?"_ Sawamura put his coffee down then he notice Ryousuke look at the table and he was staring at the envelop that was still there from before.

"I see that you haven't touched the envelop that Haruichi delivered to you." Somehow there was strain in his tone of voice.

"Why don't you reconsider joining since it will do us all good?" He smiled, that same forced smile like he didn't want anything to do with Sawamura.

" _If he doesn't want to be here why not leave_."

"I didn't come to Tokyo so I could join some group. I came here to enjoy my life without being attached to something like that."

Ryousuke was a bit shock since this was a first time he had to deal with somebody like this. The others that he had to deal with would have agree to join right away since the smile he gave off always scared them and they had no choice but this boy was different.

"Why do you want to enjoy life?"

"Why? Because it is what my parents would have wanted. They would want me to live the way I want."

"You're a strange one."

"I think you're the strange one since I know you don't like being here but here you are. I bet you were forced by somebody to come see me."

"You're smart."

"I'm not smart. I just can tell these things."

In the end Ryousuke returned back to Miyuki with bad news. He never thought that he would encounter somebody like this in his life. It turned out bad but it was nice to have that kind of conversion with such a young boy, he like serious and honesties in his eyes as he spoke.

"I couldn't do it." Ryousuke said. "He's very different from those that I had encounter before. How should I say this? That boy has a good heart."

With those words Ryousuke left the room leaving Miyuki and Kuramochi there.

"I'm surprised that even Ryou-san couldn't get the brat to join."

Miyuki thought about the words that Ryousuke had given the words that the brunet had said when he had gone and met the boy. A smirk appeared on Miyuki's face.

"I want him even more now." Kuramochi hated when Miyuki had that look on his face.

….. …..

"Good morning." Sawamura announced as he entered the café. The first person to greet him was Hotaka who came running toward him and giving him a hug, no surprise there.

"I missed you so much Eijun-chan."

"Me too." Sawamura replied. Kenjirou entered right after Hotaka and pulled his son off from Sawamura.

"Kenjirou-san."

"It's nice to see you." He smiled. "We miss having you around and the regulars miss having you around as well."

"You don't mean Narumiya and his friends."

"You got it." Kenjirou winked.

"Don't they have anything better to do?"

"I guess not. Since teenagers with powers like ours don't really like going to school when they are not wanted."

" _Not wanted."_

Just then Sawamura heard his phone ring.

"I'll be right back." He said as he left the café and went outside to take his call. He was expecting Haruno to call him this early in the morning.

"Hello." He answered.

"Sawamura-kun, I'm glad you picked up." She sounded worried.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Well the truth my friends asked me to go to this party but I'm not a party person. And they said to bring a date but I don't have anybody and you're the only guy friend I know. Then again if I bring you it might cause trouble since you're a holder."

A light-bulb popped in Sawamura's head.

"I'm come. I have an idea so you don't have to worry about the thing. So where is the party?" Yoshikawa explained the details to the brunet.

After the call Sawamura went back inside the café. He continue to chat with Hotaka and Kenjirou and catch up with them. Just then the door rang and a group of students came in.

"You're here today." Narumiya was happy to see Sawamura was here today.

"I'm here but not working since I have school later."

"You're still going that crappy school of yours." Kamiya commented.

"Yes. I'm still going to that crappy school." Sawamura spoke with sarcasm in his tone of voice.

" _These guys sure haven't changed a bit from the last time I saw them."_

"There something I wanted to ask you." Narumiya said. "I wanted to ask you before but you were never here when I dropped by just to see you."

"What is it?' Sawamura glanced at Narumiya and waited for the blond to say something.

"You're not spending time with a normal are you?" Those words shocked Sawamura.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because somebody said they spotted you with one."

"I-I don't think it was me. I don't have much time to spend with anybody lately." That was a total lie and Narumiya could see right through it the way the boy stuttered.


End file.
